Romance at Hogwarts
by Sweet Strawberri
Summary: this takes place in Harry's fifth year, but its not really about him. A new girl comes to school and all eyes are on her. Will Ginny get Harry to notice her? Will Fred find the girl of his dreams? I do not own any of these characters. love?
1. Default Chapter

(A/N: This is my first fan fic, so please no flames! Thanks!:))  
  
Ginny sat on the edge of her bed, humming softly to herself and swinging her legs back and forth. The new school term would start in a few days and Ginny was going to be starting her fourth year at Hogwarts. She wasn't overly ecstatic about school starting but she wasn't too depressed either. This was mainly because he would be there. He, as in Harry. Ginny'd idolized Harry ever since her first year when he'd saved her life. No one knew just how much she liked him except for Ginny. "Ginny dear! Come along now! We have to leave for Diagon Alley!" Mrs. Weasley called up the stairs. Sighing, Ginny pulled on her shoes and headed downstairs to find Ron, the twins and a very irritated Mrs. Weasley. "We're late!" said Mrs. Weasley, checking her watch for the upteenth time. "Are going by Floo powder then?" asked Fred. "Of course we are!" snapped Mrs. Weasley. "Alright, alright don't have a cow!" retorted Fred, but he was drowned out by Percy. "Could you all keep it down?" Percy cleared his throat importantly. "I'm working on a very important assignment." "Ooh, what's it for Percy? A flesh eating slug repellant exhibition?" joked George. Percy scowled and stomped back up the stairs amid gales of laughter. " Enough bickering boys!" said Mrs. Weasley before hastily giving Ron some floo powder and shoving him towards the fire grate. "Diagon Alley!" Ron shouted and then he was gone. Fred and George took their turns and then it was Ginny's turn. She stepped into the grate and threw the powder down, turning the flames a brilliant green. Then she was speeding through space landing with a thud in the crowded street. Everywhere, Hogwarts students were milling around, buying school supplies and calling to friends they hadn't seen since last term. Suddenly her mother was beside her. " Had to apparate." Said Mrs. Weasley matter of factly when Ginny looked at her quizzically. Ginny didn't ask why because she didn't think her mother was in a good mood at the time. "Fred, George, Ron! Where are you?" shouted Mrs. Weasley. " Over here mum!" Ron called back. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny made their way over to Fred, George and Ron. Ron was talking to none other than Harry Potter. Harry grinned and waved when he saw Mrs. Weasley and Ginny. Ginny felt her face go red immediately, so she looked at her feet. "Hi Ginny!" it was Hermione. " Hey Hermione." said Ginny looking up at her. "How was your summer?" asked Hermione cheerily. "Great." said Ginny dispiritedly. " Is anything wrong Ginny?" asked Hermione, her face wrinkling in concern. "No." muttered Ginny, studying her shoes again. "Oh. Alright." said Hermione before turning around when she heard her name. "Hermione! Harry! Ron!" said a gruff voice behind them. They all looked up to see Hagrid looming before them. " Hullo, Harry, Weasleys, Hermione." said Hagrid, tipping his hat to them. "Well, we need to go to Flourish and Blotts to buy spellbooks. Would you fancy coming Hagrid?" " As a matter o' fact, I just 'bout to go in there m'self." Hagrid responded lightly. Hagrid, the four Weasleys, Hermione and Harry entered the shop. After ordering their books, they began examining the other books available. "Ginny, is that you?" asked an uncertain voice behind her. " Yes, its me." she answered, spinning around to see whom it was. It was none other than Colin Creevey. " Oh. Hi Colin." said Ginny gloomily before turning back to the display she'd been looking at. " Wait, Ginny," Colin stuttered. " Yes?" she said, wheeling around for the second time. " Uh, uh, never mind." He stammered before dashing from the store. Ginny stared after him, bewildered. She shrugged and turned back to the display. " Ginny dear, come along!" shouted Mrs. Weasley through the crowded bookstore. " Coming mum!" Ginny shouted back. As she was leaving, someone brushed her shoulder. Ginny glanced up to see who it was but quickly looked down again upon recognition. " Sor...Oh, look who it is! A Weasley!" said Malfoy wickedly. " A stupid, poor, slimy, insignifi..." Malfoy was cut short. A fist came out of nowhere. It belonged to Harry Potter. "H-H-Harry!" stammered Ginny, awestruck. Harry glanced at Malfoy's retreating back, his hands cupped over his face. "Serves him right." Harry said grimly. " So, um, thanks." said Ginny, painfully aware of her now brilliantly red cheeks. Harry didn't seem to notice, though, because he had turned away and had started walking towards the door. Ginny followed him, her ears still slightly pink. Finally they reached the doorway and entered the crowded street. " Harry, Ginny! Where were you?" asked Hermione," We were worried!" " Correction," interrupted Fred, " You were worried." Hermione brushed him off impatiently. " So, what happened?" she asked, her voice anxious. " Um..." said Ginny uncertainly, but Harry broke in. " I just gave Malfoy a taste of his own medicine, is all." " Malfoy?" asked Fred, George, Ron and Hermione incredeously. " Yeah, I bumped into him in the bookstore." added Ginny, hoping fervently that her cheeks weren't still pink. " And?" said Hermione at once. " He called me a few, uh, names." said Ginny. Instantly Fred started yelling. " That slimy git! Where is he?" " Fred, Fred calm down!" shouted Hermione over him. Finally Mrs. Weasley was able to calm Fred down, and the Weasleys traveled back to the burrow.   
  
(A/N: Do you like it? Please Review!) 


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: in the first chap. The format got all messed up , and I realize its not right and kinda hard to read. Sorry bout that! Also, this is a short chap.)  
  
Draco Malfoy hurried through the tiny shop, his hands cupped over his face to stop the flow of blood from his nose. He was going to get that Potter for this! Get him so good, he'd wish he had died back on that night when his parents had been murdered. " Draco Honey! " shrieked his mother when she saw him. " What happened? Oh, you poor thing. Come here!" "Mum!" said Draco indignantly, breaking away from her grasp. " Oh, come now, let's go to Quality Quidditch Supplies. That'll cheer my baby up, won't it?" said his mother, already steering him out the door. Draco allowed himself to be propelled into the store. It was times like this that he could get his mother to buy him just about anything. Once inside, he scanned the interior quickly. No Weasleys, no mudbloods, no Gryffindors and a very pretty girl. She had waist length, silky, jet-black hair that swished when she walked. Her eyes were a bright, lively blue. Draco was transfixed. As she walked out the door, she winked at him before disappearing into the street. Draco wanted desperately to follow her, but his mother was intent on cheering him up. "What would you like Draco, dear?" asked Mrs. Malfoy, gesturing towards the racing brooms. " Oh, I don't know, mum, they look expensive. Don't you think?" Draco lied. He knew that if he played his cards right, he just might end up with a better racing broom than Potter. " Nothing is too expensive for my darling Draco." his mother announced shrilly. "Well than how about this one?" asked Draco tentatively, pointing at the one at the top of the display. It was the best racing broom available, a Firebolt 2. "Oh, yes," said the shopkeeper excitedly, " That's the best model there is!" "Only the best for my Draco," added his mother. "How much?" As his mother and the shopkeeper were making the transaction, Draco slipped out the door, hoping to find the girl. Finally, after about ten minutes of struggling through the crowd, he caught a glimpse of her. He caught up with her and tapped her shoulder lightly to get her attention. She whipped her head around looking very irritated, but her features softened when she saw Draco. "Yes?" she asked, her magnificent eyes wide, her long dark lashes framing each one. "Uh- I just wanted to introduce myself." Draco stammered. Curse me! He thought. She stood there, looking quite regal and waiting expectantly for him to go on. "I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy." He finally said putting his hand out. She pushed a silky strand of black hair out of her eyes. "Lovely to meet you Draco." She said sticking her own hand out. " I'm Andrea," She said slyly. " And that's all you need to know." She finished mysteriously and with that and a swish of her long hair, she was gone. 


	3. Chapter 3

Fred was thrown into his living room from the fire grate. Dusting the ashes off his trousers, he walked into the kitchen. "Fred, I think you should be getting some sleep. After all, the term starts tomorrow." "Yes, mum," replied Fred. Fred trudged up the stairs to find George in the middle of sending a letter. "George! What are you doing? You know we're not allowed to use Errol!" "Shhh." Said George, putting a finger to his lips. George looked around nervously, as though expecting Mrs. Weasley to suddenly burst through the door. "I'm sending a letter t-to Katie." George said with an exasperated sigh. "Katie who?" asked Fred, confused. "Katie Bell. You know, Quidditch?" whispered George. Recognition dawned on Fred's face. "Oh, Why?" George chose to ignore Fred's question, because he was holding up a picture. A blue-eyed, blonde haired girl smiled and waved at them. It was Katie Bell. "Why do you have her picture?" Fred finally asked. "She sent it to me." Said George, gingerly putting the picture into a small box. "You- you like her, don't you?" said Fred, eyes wide. "What's the look for?" "What look?" said Fred, determined not to let George see his red ears. George shrugged and tied the paper to Errol's leg. He opened the window and pushed the weary bird into the night.  
***************************************************** George had never been so ecstatic in his whole life. The new term started today, and although George wasn't too fond of school, he was looking forward to seeing Katie. He hadn't seen Katie since the end of last term on the train. It was on that train that they'd promised to stay in touch over the summer. Through their many letters, they'd finally realized their true feelings for one another. Until last night, no one had known about it except George and Katie. Now Fred knew too, but George found he didn't really care. This year was going to be perfect. It was his last year at Hogwarts, he had a girlfriend and he had the possibility of being named Quidditch captain. What more could he ask for? "George! Fred! Come downstairs for breakfast!" shouted Mrs. Weasley, interrupting George's daydreams. The twins groggily made their way down the steps, rubbing their eyes and yawning. They reached the kitchen just in time to hear Ron attempt to stifle a tremendous yawn. "Ron, mind your manners!" said Mrs. Weasley indignantly. Their trunks packed, the remaining Weasleys headed off for King's Cross Station, courtesy of Ministry cars. "Thank goodness your father was able to borrow ministry cars again. Heaven knows how we would have gotten there if he hadn't" Mrs. Weasley was saying as she straightened her hat and pushed Fred, George and Ron into the first car. Then taking Ginny's hand, she got into the second car and signaled to the driver. The whole ride, George was grinning ear-to-ear, unable to contain the happiness that was now flooding through him. "What're you so happy about?" Ron asked sulkily, looking pointedly at George. George started to answer, but Fred cut in. "He's got a girlfriend." "He has a what? Did you just say George has a girlfriend? C'mon, you've got to be putting me on! George!" Ron exclaimed, but when he saw the twin's solemn faces, he knew they weren't kidding. "So..."said Ron, leaning in. "Who is it?" "Katie. Katie Bell." George answered curtly before turning back to the window. "Bloody hell, George! She's a catch!" shouted Ron, grinning. "Do us all a favor, Ron and shut up." said Fred, stifling a yawn. Ron fell silent, but he was still grinning mischievously when they entered King's Cross.  
  
(A/N: Please review! In case you're confused about the format of this story, it switches from POV to POV. The next chapter is Ginny's POV again, like in the beginning and after that it will be Draco's POV and so on. If you like this story, please review, because I will post the other chapters I already have typed if I get some reviews! :) ) 


	4. Chapter 4

Ginny wearily heaved her trunk aboard the Hogwarts Express, sighing heavily. She wondered faintly if Harry would mind if she sat next to him on the train ride. Fred and George had immediately gotten a compartment to themselves, along with Lee Jordan. Ginny, however, not having many friends, followed Ron to a compartment where Harry and Hermione were waiting. Ron had a huge grin plastered on his face, and Ginny would have loved to ask what he was so happy about, considering the fact that she was so miserable. She'd finally realized that as Harry was most likely going to be named Quidditch captain, he would lose all interest he'd ever had in her. That is if he'd ever had any interest at all. Apparently, he'd liked Cho Chang since last year and he'd asked her to the Yule ball. Now that Cedric was gone, it was quite possible that Cho would go out with Harry. Ginny never really had a chance with him anyway. She was nowhere near as breathtaking as Cho, and for Harry it would probably be an easy decision. Cho was smart, seeker and captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, popular and very stunning. Ginny, of course, had the trademark Weasley fiery red hair, hazel eyes and a sizable sprinkling of freckles on the tops of her cheeks and nose. Ginny did alright at school, she wasn't on the Quidditch team and she wasn't very stunning. It was all too obvious to Ginny who Harry liked better. "Hey Ginny! Snap out of it!" said Ron, waving his hand inches from her nose. She blinked several times and looked around. "What is it Ron?" she finally asked. "You were daydreaming!" "So! Maybe it was a good reverie and I didn't want to wake up from it!" Ginny snapped. Harry and Hermione stared in surprise at the usually quiet Ginny in such a fiery mood. "What was your daydream of? Or should I say who?" teased Ron. Ginny felt her cheeks getting hot. "None of your business!" she said haughtily, crossing her arms and looking out the window. "What's gotten into her?" whispered Harry. "Aw, all Weasleys have a temper. Especially Weasley women. Just look at my dear old mum." said Ron, grinning. "Ginny's obviously taking after her." Ron looked at the disgruntled Ginny fondly. Hermione and Harry cracked up, desperately trying to conceal their laughter. "Oh, I almost forgot to tell you guys! Guess what Fred told me on the ride here?" Ron said, suddenly grinning wider than before. Harry and Hermione leaned in curiously. "George's got a girlfriend!" Ron sang, obviously pleased with himself. "You're kidding, right, Weasel?" asked an icy, highly amused voice behind them. It belonged to Draco Malfoy.   
************************************************** Crabbe and Goyle were at his sides, laughing stupidly. One look from Draco, though he was half their size, silenced them. "So, who's this supposed girlfriend?" he continued, grinning maliciously. "Well I don't think I'd tell someone like you!" Ron spat, standing up and advancing towards Draco. "Go to hell Malfoy!" "Language, Weasel, language." Said Malfoy, still grinning. Harry and Hermione had to grab Ron's arms to keep him from launching himself at Malfoy. With a swish of his expensive cloak, he was gone. Malfoy sat down on the compartment seat. Pansy Parkinson immediately sauntered over and sat beside him. "What's wrong, Draco-pie?" she swooned. "Get away from me." he said impatiently and meeting his cold stare, she left. "So," said Malfoy expectantly, looking around at the remaining students. "Have any of heard of a new girl at school?" A first year raised a quivering hand. "Well?" he asked, one eyebrow raised in skepticism. "Um, yes, my uh, sister. She's in fifth year. She and I just transferred here from Austria." she bit her lip, obviously afraid her information would not fit his criteria. Malfoy nodded. "What does she look like?" "Well, er, she has long black hair and blue eyes, like me." continued the nervous first year, fingering her own silky black hair. "Ah yes. And what is her name?" "Andrea."   
  
(A/N: That was Draco's POV, in case you didn't notice. If you read, please review. Thanks! :)) 


	5. Chapter 5

George was talking animatedly to Lee Jordan about the upcoming Quidditch season, but Fred found he didn't want any part of it. All he could think about was how George had had a girlfriend all summer and not told him. For Heaven's sake, they were identical twins! Weren't twins supposed to share everything, including their secrets? For a moment this baffled Fred, because they really had always shared everything, but now Fred realized, you couldn't share a girl. Even if they did look exactly alike. Maybe George was just more of a ladies man than Fred. Maybe he should try to act more like George...he thought absentmindedly. What was he thinking? He and George were identical twins! So why did all the girls seem to like George better? Fred pondered this awhile but no answer came to him. "Yo Fred! You awake?" it was Lee Jordan. "Yeah, I'm awake." Fred replied. "Want a game of exploding snap?" "No thanks. Why don't you ask George?" Lee grinned and pointed to the ajar compartment door. "He went in there to talk to Katie." Fred scowled and stomped into the next compartment.   
**************************************************** George was sitting on the seat wit his arm around Katie Bell. Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet were giggling at George's jokes. "What're you doing?" spat Fred disgustedly, barging through the door. George looked up, still smiling. His grin faded when he saw Fred's expression. George leapt up, apologizing most profusely to Katie, and followed Fred down the corridor. "I cannot believe you!" shouted Fred, his anger increasing with each word. George stood there, completely befuddled. "What did I do?" But Fred just stomped off, leaving George stare after his retreating back, still gaping. "Wonder what that was about." Said Lee Jordan worriedly, popping up next to George. George just stared at his feet and muttered indistinctly. How could this be the best year of his life if he was fighting with Fred?  
*************************************************** Ginny was still looking out the window when the train whistle blew, signaling its arrival at their destination. For the first time that day, Ginny smiled. The sight of the huge castle looming before her somehow comforted her, though she had no idea why. She followed Ron, Hermione and Harry out of the train and onto the platform, noticing the abnormally cold weather and pulling her cloak tight. She stepped into one of the horseless carriages, followed closely by Ron, Harry and Hermione. "Bloody Hell, its chill-chilly!" said Ron, his teeth chattering loudly. "You're not kidding me.," said Hermione, pulling her own cloak tighter around her shoulders. The four walked up to the castle, passing the winged boar statues that flanked the entrance. The cold bit cruelly at any skin left exposed. Ginny sighed heavily and watched her breath crystallize in front of her face. As they entered the great oak doors, Peeves called gleefully down to them, "Hello little twirps! Back for another year, eh?" before pelting the unsuspecting students with dungbombs. "Quick into the great hall!" shouted Harry as they dodged another bomb. Ducking into the Great Hall, Ginny saw that most of the other students were already assembled. She, Harry, Ron and Hermione walked past the Slytherins, the Hufflepuffs and finally the Ravenclaws before settling at the Gryffindor table. Ginny sat between Hermione and Lavender Brown. Lavender had her back to Ginny as she was whispering something in Parvati Patil's ear. Parvati nodded and then they both burst into giggles. "I cannot believe that, Lavender! I just cannot believe that!" squealed Parvati. "It's true," said Lavender knowingly, a smug expression on her face. "I saw it with my own eyes." Parvati eyed her friend. "Are you sure?" "Of course!" then they both dissolved into giggles once more. Further down the table, George was talking to Lee Jordan, but he kept shooting distracted glances over his shoulder. Ginny followed George's gaze and was met with a picture of Fred, scowling and looking quite angry. What he was angry about, Ginny had no idea, but she knew an angry Weasley when she saw one. "Ginny, hey Ginny!" it was Hermione, waving a hand in front of her face and interrupting her thoughts. Ginny took her eyes off the scowling Fred and turned to Hermione. "Yes?" "Oh, er, sorry, you were just, er, zoning out?" Ginny raised her eyebrows at Hermione. Since when was "er" such a large part of her vocabulary? "Zoning out?" "Er, daydreaming?" she explained, though she didn't seem too sure of herself. "Where in the world did you get that expression from?" asked Ginny, a curious look on her face "Well, it was this muggle book I read over the summer. It was called the Princess Diaries." Hermione bit her lip when she saw Ginny's bemused expression. "You read a muggle romance novel? I thought all you read was textbooks!" said Ginny playfully, grinning at Hermione. "Oh, shut it, Ginny!" said Hermione, poking Ginny's side. "Hey! That hurt!" Ginny said, recoiling slightly out of Hermione's reach. CLANG All noise in the Great hall came to an abrupt halt. Dumbledore had risen. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" he beamed. "As before, the forbidden forest is, er, forbidden. A full list of all objects not to be brought into the castle is posted outside Mr.Filch's office," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled behind his half-moon spectacles. "I am pleased to inform you that your new Defense against the Dark arts professor is Professor Figg!" Everyone burst into applause, trying to get a better look at the new teacher. A petite, raven -haired woman with a pointed nose, stood up. She smiled at the sea of students and gracefully returned to her seat. Harry was gaping at the new professor. "Harry, what are you looking at?" inquired Ron, trying to follow his gaze. "H-H-Her!" Harry croaked, jabbing a finger in the new teacher's direction. "Yeah, so?" "S-She used to baby-sit me!" he stuttered, still open-mouthed. "She what? You are kidding, right?" "No Ron, I'm entirely serious. Whenever the Dursleys went on vacation, they'd leave me with her. I had no idea she was a witch, just that she like cats." said Harry, still looking quite shocked. Ron burst out laughing. He was laughing so hard, pumpkin juice shot out of his nose, like a twin super soaker. "Ron!" shrieked Hermione from across the table. Though Ron had managed to stop laughing, his face was bright red, and his ears were even redder. Ginny had grabbed a napkin and was furiously trying to mop up the puddle of orange on the white tablecloth. Ron, humiliated, took a another napkin from a laughing Harry, and attempted to assist Ginny. Hermione tutted loudly behind them. "Honestly." Ron looked around to face her. "What?" Hermione rolled her eyes and performed a simple soaking spell. The pumpkin juice dissolved into nothingness. Finally the food appeared on the plates and everyone helped themselves to the delicious spread. " 'its the spot" mumbled Ron, spraying Harry with bits of mashed potato. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Draco was sitting at the Slytherin table, glaring at every student that passed by. Most of them had taken to avoiding the Slytherin table as much as possible. Which was exactly what Draco wanted. He didn't need all that filth contaminating his presence. He turned his gaze to the Gryffindor table. Potter and Granger were laughing it up with Weasel and company. He sighed and looked at his plate. Sometimes he wished he had friends who were somewhat intelligent. Friends who comprehended the sarcastic comments he was always making. Crabbe and Goyle were great bodyguards, but as friends? Well, not so much, owing mostly to their stupidity. They'd never be in the same league. "Ah, well," he said to himself and heaving another sigh, he turned back to scouting the great hall. Then he caught sight of her. Those bright blue eyes staring fixedly at him, her eyebrows arched in surprise. He grinned and waved, but she just shook her head and turned back to her table. He watched her, completely lost in her beauty. She was laughing at some joke Cho Chang had made, who was sitting beside her. "She looks so gorgeous when she laughs." He couldn't help but think, and in spite of himself he smiled. Draco, however, did not seem to be the only one captivated by the enchanting stranger.  
********************************************** Fred had sat, staring, at the black haired girl since the feast had begun. He was enchanted by her porcelain features, her searching sapphire eyes, and her ebony cascade of silky hair. He hadn't the slightest clue of her name, or anything else about her but he desperately wanted to find out. His rapture had given his face a glazed look, and he was totally preoccupied with thoughts of her. There was just something about her. "Fred! Yoo-hoo! Fred! Its time to go." Fred moved out of his seat and followed the other Gryffindors up seven flights of stairs and into the common room. He trudged up the second spiral staircase and into the boy's dormitories. Pulling his bed hangings closed, he fell into a peaceful sleep.  
*********************************************** George awoke the next morning feeling clean and refreshed, but with a dark cloud looming over him. He couldn't bring himself to look at Fred's closed bed hangings. Groggily he donned his school robes. He followed the other Gryffindors, half asleep, to the Great Hall for the morning meal. He sat down and helped himself to a muffin. "Hey George." said Katie, scooting into the empty seat beside him. "Morning." he replied, looking up from buttering the muffin. Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson slid into seats opposite them. "So, have you got your new schedules yet?" asked Alicia, leaning over the table to reach the scrambled eggs. "Yeah. We have McGonagall first today." said George. Just then, Fred entered the Great Hall. George cringed inwardly and his insides gave a guilty squirm, he still hadn't made up with Fred and he wondered if his twin would still be cold towards him. To his surprise, Fred smiled and waved amiably before seating himself in the empty seat to George's left. Grinning good-naturedly at Alicia and Angelina, Fred proceeded to pile bacon, eggs, and toast onto his plate. Why in the world was Fred so happy? George thought. He wasn't complaining, he'd much rather have a happy Fred than an angry one. "Oy, Fred, over here." Gorge whispered to Fred. Fred rose, still smiling, and walked over to where George was standing, a short way away from the table. "Fred, um, are you still mad at me?" whispered George. Fred looked shocked. "Of course not. I never was mad at you." "Y-You're not? I mean, you weren't?" "No." and leaving George to his thoughts, Fred strode back to the table and resumed eating. George, taken aback at first, followed quickly behind him. "What was that all about?" asked Angelina earnestly, ready for some juicy gossip. Fred and George glanced at each other. "Nothing." Angelina raised an eyebrow and whispered something in Alicia's ear. Alicia giggled, and then attempted to stifle them with a hand over her mouth. Katie leaned across the table and Angelina whispered in her ear too. She clapped a hand across her mouth and stared wide-eyed at the twins, a smile peeking at the corners of her mouth. George shrugged and Fred muttered something that sounded a lot like, "Girls, can't live with em' , can't live without em'"   
************************************************ Further down the table, Ginny was rearranging the scrambled eggs on her plate with her fork, oblivious to the other students around her. Actually, it seemed like her head was always in the clouds. Somehow, Ginny liked la la land much better than reality. And who could blame her? Reality could be harsh and cruel; Ginny's fantasy realm was all bliss and dreams. Which was probably why she was always escaping to it. A pinch brought her back to bitter reality. "Owww." she moaned, rubbing her arm vigorously. "Who did that?" her question was met with silence. Hurriedly she glanced at her watch, realizing with a jolt that she was late for potions. Professor Snape would kill her! Or worse, subtract points from Gryffindor, one of his favorite hobbies. Grabbing her books, she dashed down the deserted corridor. "Today we will be testing our shrinking potions." Professor Snape was saying to the class. He turned abruptly when Ginny flew through the door. "What exactly are you playing at, Miss Weasley, showing up late?" he snarled. Several Slytherins snickered. "Fifty points from Gryffindor." The snickers increased. "And if you're late again it'll be detention and fifty points." Ginny winced, fifty points! She was doing great, losing fifty points before school had barely started. Quickly she found her seat in the back of the room. "Now, as I was saying," he paused and glared at Ginny, " We are going to use these rats to test our shrinking potions." He held a wriggling scrawny black rat up by its tail. Alice Quimby let out a shriek from her seat beside Ginny as Snape produced a rectangular cage full of squirming black rats. The class got out their cauldrons and potions as Snape passed out rats to everyone. A particularly scrawny rat was placed in front of Alice and Ginny. "Ew, what an Endy." Said Alice when she saw it, wrinkling up her nose. "Excuse me, a what?" questioned Ginny, looking at her quizzically. "An Endy! You know, lab rat?" "Oh." Said Ginny, though she was still confused. (A/N: If don't get this, which you probably don't, its an inside joke, so don't worry. LOL Leah) Alice administered her potion to the "Endy" , producing a sizzling sound, and causing the rat to shrink to half its original size. They watched with baited breath as Professor Snape inspected their rat. After a close inspection, he christened it too large. Alice scowled. "It's not fair! He said all the Slytherin's rats were fine, and their's are bigger than ours!" Ginny surveyed the Slytherin's rats with mild interest. Alice was actually right. Nearly all the Slytherin's rats were larger than their's, but Snape had already pronounced their's "perfect" while Ginny and Alice's rat looked forlorn and diminished on the tabletop. "What are we going to do?" Alice moaned, putting her face in her hands.   
*********************************************** (A/N; If u read , please review!!!!!!!! :) 


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N: so far this story has been mostly fluff, but now something's actually going to happen! Read on!)

Draco stalked down the hall to charms, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle. As they neared the door, Draco spotted Andrea ahead of him, turning into the charms classroom. "Perfect" he thought. "charms with the Ravenclaws. Charming." The only upside was that it meant class with Andrea, and he could possibly, just possibly end up sitting next to her. He entered the vacant classroom and found a seat but he couldn't take his eyes off Andrea, who, was once again hovering at Cho Chang's side. She threw back her head, letting her hair ripple and sparkle in the sunlight. Draco wasn't sure if she was flirting with him or if she hadn't even noticed him yet. He found himself wishing that it was the former and not the latter , though he supremely doubted that would ever be true. They took their seats as tiny Professor Flitwick entered the classroom. Draco didn't hear a word the Professor said the whole class, he had eyes and ears only for the lovely Andrea. He wished with all his heart that she loved him as much as he loved her. But he couldn't help but feel that such a wistful dream would ever come true. He didn't even think he'd have the courage to ask her to the Yule Ball when it finally rolled around. When it was finally time to go to lunch, Draco reluctantly followed his peers down the stairs to the great hall.

**************************************************

Fred sat down in a seat at the Gryffindor table between George and Lee. He grabbed a biscuit from a nearby platter. 

"So, George, what do we have next?" he asked, his mouth full of biscuit.

"Potions. With the Slytherins, naturally." 

Fred groaned. "Of course. It always has to be the Slytherins with us in potions." 

After he had polished off a substantial amount of food, he rose, saying, "I'm going to go get my potions supplies from the common room." And left.

After he left the great hall, a horrific sight met his eyes. The pretty Ravenclaw girl from the feast was being slapped by Marcus Flint. She looked extremely frightened and her eyes were wide like a deer's caught in the headlights. She was trembling with terror and a bruise was blooming on her face. Flint continued to pound her, showing no mercy. Fred, suddenly feeling braver than he'd ever felt before, marched up to the Slytherin Quidditch captain and punched him square in the jaw, but not before flint had managed to land another blow at the girl, rendering her unconscious. Flint howled in pain, clutching his face, and fled. Fred looked around. No one in sight. He cautiously stole to the knocked out girl and knelt beside her. Gingerly, he picked her up, finding her surprisingly light. He carried her to the hospital wing, where Madam Pomfrey nearly blew a gasket when she saw the girl's condition. 

"What have you done?" she shrieked upon seeing Fred with the girl's limp form in his arms. 

"Madam Pomfrey, I didn't hurt her. Marcus Flint did. I saved her." He said, depositing the girl carefully on the closest bed.   
Madam eyed him suspiciously before scurrying off to get some ointment for the bruises and cuts. 

"Will she be alright?" he asked tentatively, not wanting to touch a nerve, as he was sure Madam Pomfrey was in one of her notorious bad moods. 

"Who? Andrea? Yes, she'll be fine." She bustled around, rubbing cream on one of Andrea's bruises. So that was her name. Andrea. What a perfect name for a perfect girl…

************************************************

(A/N: This is Andrea's POV, I know it hasn't been in the story before, but I'm adding it in now.)

Andrea awoke to harsh sunlight, nearly blinding her. She blinked. Where was she? Ah. She was in the hospital wing, alone. But how did she get here? 

Oh yes. Now she remembered. She'd left lunch early to get her diviniation notes where she'd forgotten them in the common room. She'd been stopped by a burly Slytherin, asking if she'd like to be his girlfriend. She had politely declined. She didn't even know his name! But the Slytherin soon turned violent. He took her wand, which had been in her pocket and proceeded to slap, punch and kick her. She remembered calling for help, but no one heard and no one came to rescue her. Then a boy had come to the doorway. She'd whimpered for help, but she wasn't sure if he'd heard her. Nonetheless, the boy (rather cute, she'd noticed, despite the situation) had punched her attacker. Then she'd blacked out. But that still didn't answer her question. "The boy must've brought me." She decided. She needed to thank him, but she didn't even know his name. 

Madam Pomfrey suddenly appeared at her side. "Oh, good! You're awake!" she forced a peppery liquid down Andrea's throat. 

"Uh, Madam Pomfrey?" 

"Yes, dear? Do you need something?" 

"Who brought me here?"

"Oh. Fred. Fred Weasley." She turned to go.

"Wait, Madam Pomfrey. One more question."

Madam Pomfrey looked at her expectantly. 

"Can I leave?" 

"Oh, yes, of course dear. But do be careful." 

Andrea leapt out of the bed and flew down the stairs to the Great hall, where everyone else was eating breakfast. Suddenly she realized how hungry she was Her stomach gave a low rumbling sound as if to its consent. She bounded over to the Ravenclaw table and plopped down next to Cho. 

"Andrea!" shouted Cho when she saw her. "Thank god you're okay!" 

"Yeah." Said Andrea absentmindedly, her concentration was on her pancakes at the moment. When she'd eaten enough to satisfy her grumbling stomach, she turned to Cho. "Who's Fred Weasley?" 

Cho considered her for a moment. "Fred Weasley. He's in seventh year. On the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Quite good actually. His twin, that's George, he's the other beater." Cho suddenly stopped and eyed Andrea. 

"Wait a minute, Why?" Andrea felt her face go hot. Cho grinned.

"Interested in older men, are we?" 

"N-n-no." Andrea stammered and Cho grinned wider. 

'Don't worry Andy. He's single at the moment. I can so fix you guys up!" Cho gushed, and Andrea could tell she was already plotting a way to get Fred to notice Andrea. If only she knew the truth… 

(If you read please review! If I get some reviews I'll post the next chapter!) 


End file.
